fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Morjark
'''Morjark Rex '''is the god of socialism, communism, rock music, equality, rage, destruction, slaughter, bloodshed, bloodlust, grudges, the color red, axes, string instruments, bovines, bodybuilding, god of war (a title he shares with his brother) and a whole slew of other things. Morjark Rex is a Cromwellian god who was once vastly worshipped in communist countries such as The People's Republic of China and The United Soviet Socialist Republic (USSR). Most of his worship and knowledge about his existence was either destroyed or sealed away by numerous pro-capitalist countries afraid of his influence. He plays a large role in the Cromwellist Manifesto's Old Testament, one of them is being the first being ever in existence to take the virginity of one of Chubuddha's muses, Rubesty. The rise of civilizations such as The Fire Nation and Vale are credited to him. He is said to be a major participant in the Titanomachy and the prophecy of Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods. Origin General Origin Long ago, the seductress Menalippe fornicated with the obese one, Ceazure. Menalippe gave birth on the Island of the Fallen when she was apparently banished by said god during Cromwellius's penance. Banquolf, who was still undergoing his supra-ascension decided to help her out by bringing her to islands in the West of the Primordial World. Banquolf stated that he also wanted another child, but instead of laying with Menalippe like his sibling gods, he simply split the fertilized egg into two for them to result into twins, Menalippe was too grateful to decline, this means that Morjark and Krajrom are not only twin brothers, but also half brothers. It is unknown who is the exact father of which child. The birth of the twins resulted in Menalippe's death, there the twins grew up in the dangerous wilderness of The Island of the Fallen, where certain areas had poisonous air, sharp rocks, dangerous predators, mystical hazards, disguised tar and an apparent civilization that dedicated themselves to the dark one, Rabalos. Greek/Hellenic Version Both gods were first worshiped in Greece, and were also part of Greek Literature. In the Greek version, Hera had grown tired of Zeus and his adulterous lies, and ran off, thinking that Zeus would not care, or if he did, not for long. She left, escaping into the bowels of the underworld, where she decided to pay a visit to her brother Hades, who at the time was lonely once more for it was the first month of the six (or nine) months he would not see his darling Persephone. Hera seduced Hades as an apparent subtle revenge on Zeus, and they both agreed to keep it a secret, due to the sun being unable to see the Underworld, not even Helios saw the adulterous act, done by the goddess of marriage herself. Hera was soon pregnant with twins, while on the run from Zeus, she gave birth to one somewhere in Athens, and was given to Athenian Nymphs to raise. Hera's labor was not finished however, and after seven days she gave birth again, to the other child, in Sparta, where she gave the child to Spartan Nymphs. In Greece, Morjark is simply another war god, and was used instead of Ares and sometimes Apollo in certain stories. Morjark is mostly secluded to Sparta, where he was worshiped. Sparta's ideology about people serving the State was the most likely reason for Morjark's rather communist influence. Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Gods Category:Kills All Category:Kills KAMITRON Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Destroy Everything Category:Indestructible Category:Rapists Category:Sexy Villains Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D. Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.!